Memory compilers are commonly used in designing static random access memory (SRAM) and dynamic random access memory (DRAM). With these memory compilers, a user is able to input design criteria for a memory (i.e., DRAM or SRAM array), and a computer system or personal computer (PC) that can automatically generate a layout for such a memory, which significantly reduces overhead in designing integrated circuits (ICs) that include SRAM or DRAM. FRAMs, on the other hand, that have not been designed using compliers due to complexities in design that are not generally amiable to use in compliers; as a result, FRAMs have traditionally been the focus of custom designs, which is time consuming and labor intensive. Therefore, there is a need for an FRAM compiler.
Some examples of conventional systems and/or circuits are: U.S. Pat. No. 7,461,371; U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2005/0088887; and U.S. Patent Pre-Grant Publ. No. 2010/0226162.